The present invention relates to a four-wheel drive vehicle and more particularly to a system for indicating slipping of each driving wheel of the vehicle.
The four-wheel drive vehicle is useful to travel on slippery roads such as snowy and icy roads. However, if any one of the four wheels slips on such a slippery road, it is difficult to start the vehicle. The driver must get out of the vehicle when slipping occurs and inspect which wheel slips. The slipping of a wheel may be stopped by changing the position of the passengers or the load on the vehicle.